


Worth Dying For

by SetsuntaMew



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Archived From FanFiction.Net, F/M, Suicide mention, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-26
Updated: 2004-09-26
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetsuntaMew/pseuds/SetsuntaMew
Summary: Set in the Temple of the Ancients, what if Elena hadn't been able to deal wtih Tseng's death?





	Worth Dying For

**Author's Note:**

> _For the sake of archiving what I've written, I'm preserving my author's notes...from when I was 14....please keep that in mind before commenting on them._
> 
> I've been reading too much Tseng and Elena fanfiction tonight, except technically it's not night anymore. It's three in the morning. But anyway, this idea just randomly popped into my head. Yes, I know I'm not sane.
> 
> Disclaimer: I wish I owned everyone, but sadly, I do not. Deal with it.

If only Tseng hadn't gone ahead of us with the keystone.

I expected, along with Reno and Rude, to find that Tseng had opened up the Temple when we arrived. He would be waiting for us there, or maybe he would have gone ahead to begin working the way through the mazes. Either way, I expected him to be alive.

Unfortunately, I was wrong.

* * *

When the three Turks entered the Temple of the Ancients, they had no way of knowing that something wasn't right. But as they approached the front room, it began to feel like something was wrong. Ignoring these feelings, they entered the room.

Elena gasped, and covered her hand with her mouth. Reno looked shocked. Even Rude appeared to be surprised.

In this front room was Tseng bloodied body.

After a little, Elena whispered, "no."

"No?" Reno decided to ask.

"No," she said, a little louder this time. "It's not possible. No!"

"Elena..." Rude said, trying to stop her from getting any louder.

" **NO!** " she screamed.

"Calm down!" Reno told her.

"No, no, no! This isn't happening. It's not!" Elena broke down and started sobbing. Rude and Reno looked on, not exactly sure what to do. Compassion was not something taught in Turk training.

"Um, yes, it is," Reno said. Apparently, this was the wrong thing to say right now.

Elena looked up while brushing a few tears away. "I don't want it to be happening!" she yelled, becoming increasingly hysterical.

"Elena?" Rude asked tentatively.

"You know what? Fuck all of this. I am  _tired_  of it!" Elena said before grabbing her gun.

"Whoa, Elena, what the hell are you doing?!" Reno exclaimed.

"I'm done with this place. I don't want any more of it. This whole planet makes me sick, I lost the one thing I lived for, and I am  _especially_  tired of following a bunch of misfits all over the place!" she said, her voice rising in pitch.

"So, good bye," Elena said simply, surprisingly calm, before placing her gun to the side of her head and shooting.

"Elena!" Rude and Reno yelled at once, jumping to stop her. But they were too late.

* * *

_Somewhere in the Lifestream_

"You didn't have to do that." Elena heard a familiar voice. She turned.

"Tseng!"

"What's so special about me, anyway?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is, I wouldn't have been able to live without it," she told him, smiling.

"You should have tried."

"No, I shouldn't. What's the point of living if you have nothing to live for? I've already lost my home, friends, and family."

"I'm not worth dying for," Tseng told Elena, looking down. She came over to him and lifted his face so that she was looking into his eyes. "But you are."

And so there, in the Lifestream, Elena kissed Tseng, and he kissed her back. Two Turks, never able to confess their feelings in life, were able to in death.

**Author's Note:**

> There. Done. Took me 27 minutes and 46 seconds. I am so proud of myself. It's my first Turk fic, actually. I love the Turks; they're so cool. Forgive me for any OOC-ness, I haven't played any parts of FF7 with the Turks for a while now. I need to.
> 
> Review, please, if you have the time. It makes me feel all special inside.


End file.
